Cold Shoulders
by Milk Green Tea
Summary: After punching Snow, Lightning rethinks her actions and wonders if they'll make up.


_A/N: My first FFXIII fic! This story follows the scene where Lightning punches Snow. I'm so excited for this game and that was one of my favorite scenes so far :D Hope you'll enjoy.  
Rated for language._

* * *

**Cold Shoulders**

* * *

Maybe it's the cold.

...

No. It's Snow. And not because _Snow_ equals _snow_ and that's why he's 'cold' and -- _damn it!_ Idiot. He's more like slush: messy, annoying, and useless.

Stupid Snow. Stupid shit-for-brains Snow.

"Arghh!" I slam my fist into the tree trunk, its frozen bark stabbing into the exposed regions of my fingers, sending a stinging alarm pulsing throughout my nerves. I wince, biting my bottom lip as my legs give out from underneath me and I steadily slide down the body of the tree to rest on the ice covered ground. I bring my injured hand up to my face, turning it in the moonlight and note a few red scratches. Mere scratches. Annoying scratches. Annoying like Snow.

At least, I feel more alert now.

I almost smirk to myself at the thought. _Feeling more alert..._ _No shit, Lightning, that's your job._ And yet all I've been able to do for the past few hours is... remain distracted. I sigh out a frosty white breath as my arm drops back down to my side. After a pause, I turn around to glance past my shoulder at the small hidden cave behind me.

Stupid Snow.

We discovered the cave late afternoon and built a fire while it was still daylight out and wood was still available. It has died long since, and reviving it now would only bring unnecessary attention to our location. We still have a long journey ahead, and we'll be leaving this barren landscape the minute the sun makes itself apparent in the sky.

I shift a bit in my seat, bringing my arms around my legs as I lean my head on my knees. The new position makes it harder for the cold air to brush against my skin. Even from my distance, I can see Snow's Psicom sized feet partially sticking out from the shallow cave. And can faintly make out Vanille from the sliver of moonlight that highlights the color-vomit of her assorted accessories. Her characteristic fur tail is draped over her legs to keep her warm, and Sazh is opposite to her, blocking the cold wind.

Half the night's gone by and the sleeping trio haven't so much as made a peep to my surprise. Neither have the fiends around this area, to my disappointment. Well, kinda. It's not like I want Sazh to wake up in the middle of the night with half his afro chewed up by a hungry fiend. But ever since today's... incident... I've been itching to... clobber something. It's made me a restless wreck, as much as I hate to admit it. Makes my watch duty boring. Leaves me way too much time to... think... about stuff.

My fingers instinctively claw against the ice covered ground when I see Snow's foot suddenly jerk. His leg shifting as he reaches out to clutch the edge of the cave wall with his hand. His sleepy eyes meet mine for a fraction of a second before I abruptly turn away. I whirl around with an instant groan as I return my gaze to the silent wintery horizon.

I don't want to wait in anticipation for his footsteps to approach me, but I do anyway. My fist has already rounded for another sucker-punch if he opens his stupid mouth again. I can feel blood rushing to my muscles, my reflexes and senses heightened and sharp and I'm _so _ready for a brawl-for-all right here, _right now--!_

That is, until a heavy burden literally falls onto my shoulders, and I let out a grunt in surprise. My eyes are wide open and my limbs are tense as I feel the gentle warmth of his trench coat slowly embrace my skin. I glance up at Snow whose gaze is focused on the dead wintery surroundings of our campsite. He doesn't even flinch as a strong breeze rushes between us, despite his now bare arms.

"What are you doing?" I can't help but ask in a blunt tone.

He turns his head briefly to look down at me, and I can still imagine the imprint of my knuckles against his cheek. "You looked cold." He lets out the first smile I've seen from him since our dispute as he folds his arms across his chest. "You should go to sleep. I can finish watch."

I turn my gaze down to my boots, resisting the urge to pull the fabric closer to my body as more white puffs of air exit my mouth. "I don't need sleep."

"Then I'll join you," he answers, kneeling down to sit beside me.

I scoff, tempted to tell him I don't need his help. That I've never needed his help. That he's a complete idiot, and I don't need the help of idiots.

...But I don't mind the coat.

I press my fingers together and bite on my bottom lip. My limbs are impatient and restless in our awkward silence as a day's worth of annoying lingering thoughts boil in my mind. I swiftly turn my head to face him, my mouth halfway open when he beats me to it:

"Lightning, I'm sorry."

His words make me stop for a moment. We've never done this sort of thing. This sort of mutual _mushymushy_ apology just between us. I pause for a few seconds longer before nodding slightly, a humble feeling washing over me as I respond in kind, albeit, more hesitantly. "Yeah. Me too."

He slaps my shoulder roughly then, grinning from ear to ear like he does with the refugees. "See? I knew you weren't a complete hardass."

I close my eyes, resting my chin in the pillow of my arms. "Shut up, or you're asking for it."

He sighs in amusement, sliding his hand down my arm before pulling back. I give him a sharp warning glance, but he brushes it off and instead leans even closer to adjust the coat around my shoulders. For some reason, I don't push him away.

He smirks a little then, his characteristic smirk that he thinks can get him out of any tense situation. "You look like you're blushing," he says in a casual tone.

I grimace in disgust, immediately throwing the coat off of me and standing up. Snow chuckles as I start in the direction of the cave, his voice low but light-hearted, and it's as if we've completely made up. I pause in my footsteps, and turn around to glance at him briefly. He hesitates when he notices my stare, but the wide grin on his face is as innocent and arrogant as ever.

I narrow my eyes before stomping off. _Ughh._

"It's the damn cold," I answer as he continues to laugh in the distance.

Not you, stupid.

Not stupid Snow.

* * *

_//end. Please review if you can :D_


End file.
